Together Piece By Piece
by Kvazq598
Summary: Hermione's hurt and knows there is only one place she can go to. She thinks her heart broken forever. Will someone pick up the pieces? WARING:There is some swears in here but not really.


**I was mad when I started writing this one-shot but then my feeling flip-flopped the one-shot turned into a happy one. I hope you like. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: If you like Hermione and Ron, DO NOT READ! I warn you Ron is a git in this one. Also it has swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Harry Potter sadly. It is own by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

There stood Heremione at the doorway ready to leave.

She had just came home after a long and stressful day at the Ministry. All Hermione wanted to do was have a nice, long bubble bath and be curled up on the sofa, reading the new book she just got from Flourish and Blotts. She walked in to see Ron walking into the kitchen in his boxers. "Hey honey! Why are you walking around like that?" she asked while giving him a peck on the lips. "Oh, hey Hermione, um yeah I just got out of the shower." he replied. Okay something's wrong.

One, he wasn't even wet. Two, his ears were turing red and that only happens when he embrassed or if he's lying. But the most obvious was the girl coming out of THEIR room wearing HER robe. "Ron who was at the- oh shit!" the girl shouted when she saw Hermione. Ron turned to Hermione trying to say something but he couldn't get the words out. "Hermione, I-I" he started but she just put her hand up. "No, Ronald! Just don't." Hermione yelled. She could feel her eyes start to water and knew the tears were coming.

So here she was, by the doorway ready to leave. "Bye Ron." was all she could muster up to say. His eyes flashed with emotions from sadness to regret to embrassment. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. Hermione walked out of the building into the street just as it started to rain. She didn't care, it matched her mood. Hermione spotted, just up the street, a bench. She sat there in the rain and let the tears fall. '_How could he do this to me_? _Was I something I did? Said_?' she thought. Hermione didn't know ,but what she did know was that her heart was shattered into millions of pieces to small to put back together.

Her mind raced with questions now that she realized Ron and her were done. '_What was everyone going to think? What's going to happen now that Ron and I are over? _But the most important one was,_ where am I going to sleep?' _Hmm well, she couldn't go back to the house obviously. Hermione really couldn't go to Grimmauld Place either or else Harry and Ginny will keep nagging her to tell them what happened and she did't need that right now. Hermione couldn't go to the Burrow, that would be a nightmare so Hermione went to the only place she could think of.

* * *

Fred was restocking the shevles after closing the store from another successful day of bussiness . George had taken the day off to celebrate Angelina's and his anniversary. Fred put the last canary cream on the shelf when he heard a faint pop and crying right after. He followed the sound to the door to see a crying girl on the floor hugging her knees. With a closer look, he notice that the girl wasn't just some ordinary witch, it was Hermione Granger! His heart broke a little seeing her like this. He scooped her up into his arms bridal style and walked up to the apartment.

Fred and Hermione had gotten close ever since the war ended. Fred was laughing at Percy, who had made a joke for once. He stopped when he heard a crackle and some rumbling. Fred turned around to see the wall behind them fall apart and on top of him. He felt himself losing consciousness. Fred thought he was going to die until he felt a hand grabbing his and his body being pulled out of the rubble. He opened his eyes to see Hermione's angelic face. It was her who saved his life that day and he would always be grateful for it.

Fred set Hermione down on the couch next to him. "Hermione love, what happened?" he asked softly. Hermione shooked her head no and buried it into his shoulder. To Fred's surprise his heart began to flutter. He didn't push any further knowing she'll tell him when she's ready. Hermione seemed to stop crying and was now taking deep breathes. Fred stroked her hair until she looked up at him. "Thanks." she said before moving away and sitting at the other end of the couch. He took this time to study her. Her shoulders were slumped and she was wet, her clothes clinging to her body. Her hair was still as curly as ever but the bounce it had seemed gone. The most her noticed though were her eyes.

Her chocolate brown eyes were dull,puffy and red but still beautiful. He looked into them and noticed that it seemed all the happiness they use to hold ever since they met on the Hogwarts Express seemed gone, without a trace. "Ron." Hermione said and it snapped Fred back to reality. "What about Ron?" he asked a little confused. "You asked what happened, and I just answered." she said looking down at the couch like it was most interesing thing ever.

Fred's blood started to boil. Of course his brother would do something. He scooted closer to Hermione. "Hermione, what did he do to make you so upset?" he asked quietly like the question would send her into another crying fit. She looked him in the eye and noticed they seemed duller if that was even possible. "Well, I just came home from the Ministry and I saw him walking around in his boxers. I'm thinking he's acting strange until-" she tried to continue but the tears seemed to have come back and she was trying to keep them under control. He enveloped Hermione into a hug. "It's okay Hermione. You don't have to finish." he whispered into her ear.

"No, I want to." she replied. Her breathe was back to normal but she still hiccuped from time to time. "So after I asked him why was he was like that, he lied and told me he just took a shower when he wasn't even wet! Then some freakin' bird comes out of OUR room with MY freakin' robe! He cheated on me Fred! He cheated on me." she whispered the last part like she just realized it was true. Okay now Fred was pissed. How could his brother be so stupid and cheat on Hermione. "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry about my brother. He's a complete git and arse!"he exclaimed giving Hermione a one shoulder hug.

'Thanks Fred and it's okay. I mean who would want to be with a bushy hair bookworm like me anyways."she whispered. Hermione said it more to herself than to Fred but he still heard her. "Hermione don't talk about yourself like that. Your an amazing woman that any man would be honored to date. Hermione, your beautiful, smart, funny, did I mention beautiful." He said with a wink. Hermione chuckled with a hint of red on her cheeks. "Thanks Fred, I'm sorry I ruined your shirt and night." Hermione apologized. "Nonsense, I'm just glad you feel better." he said. Fred grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her up to her feet. "Hermione it's getting late and I know you don't want to go back to your house. I also know the Burrow is out of the question so, your welcome to stay here if you like." Fred said. Hermione nodded.

* * *

Fred walked back to his room and grabbed one of his plaid pajama pants and his old Ireland quidditch shirt he got back in his fourth year. He walked back to Hermione and handed her his clothes. "Here, I thought you'll rather sleep in this." Fred said. "Thanks Fred. Now can you get out?" she asked. Fred turned red. "Oh, right. Um bye." he said a little embrassed. Fred walked out the door and into the kitchen to make some tea for him and Hermione. While waiting for Hermione and the tea, he thought back to the events from earlier and the emotions that came with them. He was pissed at Ron for making Hermione cry but was happy now that she wasn't with him at the same time. Fred was confused, could he have feelings for Hermione? With the emotions about earlier and the fluttering feeling he had from ever touch they had, it seemed like it.

Hermione came out a moment later. The plaid pants were rolled up. The shirt was big on her with the sleeve slipping her shoulder showing her bra strap. She looked beautiful. Fred stared at her beauty but mentally slapped himself for it. The tea pot sounded making them both jump. Fred walked into the kitchen, Hermione following, and poured them both tea. They sat at the small kicthen table and talked about their jobs, life, plans for the weekend, with Fred making jokes from time to time.

* * *

Hermione was actually laughing. She was enjoying Fred's company as they talked. She looked up at Fred as he told a story about one summer at the Burrow. Hermione loved the way his deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief and amusment with every word he said. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. Hermione always had a soft spot for the twins and that soft spot turned to a small crush on Fred over the school years. She thought the crush was gone when she started liking Ron but it was still there. Hermiojne glanced at her wrist watch and was shocked. It was past midnight. "Fred it's past midnight. I think we should head off to bed." Hermione suggested while getting up placing the now empty cups into the sink.

Hermione walked back to Fred who now getting up from the table. "Thanks Fred for everything. This turned out to be a better night then I thought it would be." Hermione whispered into his shoulder as she gave him a hug. "It was nothing. I'm just glad your okay." he replied. They hugged for what seemed like a long time. When they stopped hugging both of them stared into each others eyes and leaned in. Fred stopped half way realizing what they were doing. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't know wh-" but was interupted by Hermione by her lips. The kiss was passionate but quick. "Don't be." Hermione said as Fred kissed her one more time. This one was more slow but just as passionate.

Hermione was the first one to pull back, needing air. After a quick goodnight and a small peck, Hermione walked to the bedroom she was sleeping in. She layed down on the bed unable to go to sleep. She just kissed Fred Weasley and liked it. Hermione smiled at the thought. She was heartbroken but Fred was putting back the piece one by one. Maybe it could be whole again with some time and Fred. For now, all Hermione could do was hope for the best and with that she put her head down onto the soft pillow and dreamt of the future to come with a certain blue-eyed ginger.

* * *

**Done! What a loooooooong one-shot. Hoped you guys liked it. Review if you think I should continue it or leave like it is.**

good


End file.
